I'm Happy
by Bhill62
Summary: Raven decides that tonight is the night she will show Beast Boy how much she really loves him. Please observe the rating. Lemon


**Ok, the reason I did this was for two reasons. One is that I wanted to write an in depth lemon on Beast Boy and Raven, but one that was tasteful and true as a challenge to myself to see if I could do it. Number two, I recently got married and I wanted to write down what me and my wife go thru when we make love. I know some of ya'll may think that it gets a little cheesy here and there, but in all honesty, everything that is said between Beast Boy and Raven me and my wife have said to each other. So thank you for reading and please review.**

"Hey," Beast Boy whispered to his girlfriend.

"Hey yourself," Raven replied stroking her hand thru his forest green hair. They had been together for six months, and though they slept in the same bed every night they had yet to fully consummate their relationship. It wasn't for lack of sexual tension it was just Raven wasn't fully ready to take it that far and Beast Boy was not going to push the issue, though she knew that he really wanted to. The evidence would poke her in the back every night that they spooned with each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Beast Boy asked lightly kissing her forehead.

"How grateful I am?" she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"How grateful I am that you kept being so damn persistent with me. You didn't ever give up on me, even when I pushed you away you still kept coming back to me trying to make me happy. No one has ever done that before, been so focused on my happiness. It really means a lot to me," she smiled.

"Well how was I supposed to leave the most beautiful girl in the world alone?" he grinned. Raven blushed at that comment but then looked up at him.

"But why Garfield? Why did you keep coming back time and time again to me? After all the sarcastic comments, refusals, everything you still came back and tried to get me to smile. Why?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Because Raven, I realized that underneath all of that hard exterior was the most selfless, kind, intelligent, beautiful, and caring woman I have ever met. I know that I am the luckiest guy on this planet to have you in my life. My goal is to make you at least half as happy as you have made me babe."

Raven smiled, "I am very happy Garfield."

"I love you Raven." Raven froze at that. She knew that they cared about each other a lot, but they had never said the word love before. However, when she looked into his eyes she saw the sincerity in those eyes and the love that he had just mentioned. Then she knew that she loved him too.

"I love you too Garfield," she said and brought her mouth up to meet his. It started out as a chaste and loving kiss, but when she felt his tongue at her lips she openly welcomed him in and began massaging his tongue with her own. Their tongues began a duel of dominance and she felt his hands on her hips. She felt his hardness pressing into her, and knew that tonight she wanted him, all of him.

"I want you," she said.

"What?" he asked startled.

"I _want_ you. All of you," she said staring into his eyes.

"Are you sure about this Raven? I mean are you sure you want to give that to me?" he asked.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want my first time to be with someone that I love and care about, and that someone is you Garfield," she replied kissing him full on the lips. Beast Boy eagerly accepted the kiss and he rolled on top of her mouths still connected together. Her hands were running thru his hair while he was stroking every curve of her body. He sat up and took off his shirt and Raven stared at his chiseled body, admiring his pecs and six pack abs. The years and Robin's training had been very good to her boyfriend. However, when she looked into his eyes she didn't see a lustful man looking back, she saw the man that loved her. She knew that she had definitely made the right decision then.

Beast Boy came back down and started kissing her neck. He nipped at the base of her neck, and the feeling sent waves of pleasure thru her. Through their make out sessions before Beast Boy knew that the base of Raven's neck was one of her most sensitive parts of her, though sometimes he got a little carried away and left marks, which did not make Raven happy. Raven was going stir crazy under Beast Boy's assault and could feel her arousal going thru the roof.

Beast Boy sat Raven up and pulled her spaghetti strap tank top over head and gazed down at the two most beautiful breasts he had ever seen in his life. They were a tad more than a handful and her small pink nipples at the end made it all the more delectable.

"Beautiful," he murmured and gave Raven a small peck on the lips before he leaned down and began flicking her right one with his tongue. Raven was moaning quietly under her boyfriends assault on her breast, running her hand thru his hair and pecking the top of his head. While Beast Boy was licking one of her nipples he would rub the other one with his forefinger and thumb. This would cause Raven to stir around on the bed moaning under the pleasure that her boyfriend was giving her.

Beast Boy released her from his mouth and began to kiss down her stomach, admiring her washboard abs. He tongued her navel a little bit before he kissed down towards the valley between her legs. He found the little nub above her moistness and gave it a little flick with his tongue. The sensation made Raven gasp, who hadn't realized that that area could be so sensitive. Beast Boy meanwhile inserted two fingers into her womanhood and began to make a come here motion, lightly flicking with his fingers her sensitive area that was inside of her. While he was gently stroking that area he began to lick and suck on her nub with a determined assault.

Raven had never before experienced such pleasure in her life. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming too loud and waking up the rest of the tower. When Beast Boy found an extra sensitive spot on her she had to pull a pillow over her head to muffle her yells. She could feel herself building up towards her climax and knew she was getting close to it.

"Garfield, I'm getting close," she said.

"Let it come babe," he said and continued his relentless assault on her. Soon she felt her climax happen and grabbed a pillow and placed it over her mouth and moaned with a deep pleasure. Beast Boy could feel it and after kissed back up to her mouth. When she saw him she gave him the most passionate kiss of her life.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"That was the most incredible experience ever," she gasped.

He chuckled, "So I take it was good for you?"

"What do you think?" she glared.

"Raven, are you sure you want to do this next part? Once we start, there's no going back."

"Garfield, I love you. I have never loved anything or anyone more than I love you. I want to show how much I love you," she said and he could tell by her eyes that she meant what she said and that she truly did want this.

"Ok," he whispered. As he began to get in between her he aligned himself with her and looked down, when she nodded he slowly began to enter her and when he reached her barrier he looked down.

"This is going to hurt, are you ready?" he asked. When he gave a deep thrust and broke her barrier she cried out he plunged his mouth onto her and kissed her deeply, whispering that it was ok.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm good," she strained. "Just be sure that you go slow." "Ok," he whispered. Slowly he began to thrust into her and soon for her the incredible pain that she had just felt turned into great pleasure. As she began to meet his thrusts with her own she looked into his eyes and saw that he truly did love her with his eyes. She reached up and gave him a kiss that had love and affection written all over it.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said.

"And you are for me too Garfield," she said. She could feel Beast Boy's thrust starting to get faster and she began to meet her thrusts with his.

"I'm getting close," Beast Boy grunted.

"In me," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill," Raven said. He nodded and as his thrusts began to pick up speed he climaxed inside of her as Raven moaned. He collapsed on top of her and they held each other while their breathing returned to normal. As they held each other she felt Beast Boy start to shake and it didn't take her long to realized that he was crying.

"Garfield, what's wrong?" she asked and when he looked at her she saw tears run down his face.

"I'm sorry, its just that, I'm really happy. For the first time in a long time I am truly and utterly happy," Beast Boy explained and Raven saw that he was telling the truth and kissed him. He returned her kiss and was stroking her hair.

"Hey," Beast Boy said.

"Hmmm," she replied.

"Since when did you get on the pill?" he asked and Raven blushed at that question. She should have known this was going to come up.

"Honestly?" Raven asked.

"No lie to me," Beast Boy smirked, and she swatted him on the arm for that one.

"I knew that you were going to be the one I wanted to be with for my first time, and I got on it a couple of months ago to make sure that everything was working right and that it was compatible with me," she replied.

"Ahhh, so you were planning this for a while huh?" he smirked.

"Well, I didn't know that tonight was going to be the night, but yes, I knew that one day Garfield, I wanted to be with you fully," she replied.

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes Garfield?"

"I'm really happy."

"Me too."


End file.
